


yibaek / baekville's writing dump

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, Sugar Daddy, Vampires, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: twitter drabbles, deleted scenes, and inserts from abandoned wips.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120





	1. baeksoo youtubers (T+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are popular Youtubers. They're in the middle of a live Q&A when Kyungsoo just goes for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello
> 
> i recently came across a tweet that was like "i wish writers had writing dumps, like artists who can show off unfinished sketches etc" or something and some of the replies mentioned creating a dump on ao3, a drabble collection, and well, i haven't stopped thinking about it, so HERE WE ARE!
> 
> as the main summary suggests, this will include a little bit of everything; twitter drabbles from writing memes, deleted scenes from public fics (though those will be more rare), and snippets of abandoned wips that otherwise wouldn't see the light of day. even though these will be small posts, comments and kudos are always appreciated~
> 
> love u guys
> 
> (this first one is a twitter drabble from last year btw)
> 
> (916 words)

“Do we have everything we need?” Baekhyun asked, and Kyungsoo sighed, exasperated.

“Yes, Baekhyun. For the tenth time, we’ve both gone over the list you made, and we have any props or supplies or whatever the fuck for our livestream that starts in three minutes.”

Baekhyun’s insufferable, cute, tiny pout slowly morphed into a smile as he started laughing. “Sorry, Soo. You know livestreams make me nervous. You can’t edit out my fuck-ups and sometimes I get stutter-y—“

Kyungsoo rested a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. “You’ll be fine. It doesn’t matter anyway. They love you more than they love me.”

“That’s not true!” Baekhyun sputtered, and Kyungsoo tried not to blush like a weirdo when Baekhyun casually dropped his hand on top of his. “You and your heart-shaped smile mystify them, charm them, et cetera. They love you way more.”

“You can be a sap sometimes, y’know…” Kyungsoo grumbled.

“That wasn’t even sappy! Just the cold, hard truth, my friend.”

They continued to bicker until the very second they were scheduled to go live on Youtube for a glorified Q&A with their fans. They’d started out on Youtube just as...friends who wanted to archive their video game adventures in one place, really, but their natural chemistry—despite opposing personalities—caught people's’ attention, and before Kyungsoo knew it, Baekhyun was asking him to host an official channel with him, to make something out of what they were already doing.

Despite it being miles outside of Kyungsoo’s comfort zone, he would do pretty much anything for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, his friend—best friend—and maybe, sort of, the love of his goddamn life.

It was probably this train of thought that led Kyungsoo to do one of the dumbest and most spontaneous things he’d ever done in his life.

They were in the middle of answering fan questions, and Kyungsoo honestly had zoned out for a bit, but the question was highlighted in front of them.  _ Have you ever given anything up for each other? _

It was a weird question to be asked, Kyungsoo thought, but really, most of the questions were usually weird as fuck, so this wasn’t too big of a stretch. Kyungsoo’s contemplative silence meant Baekhyun was bulldozing through with his own answer however, and Kyungsoo tuned in right as he said, “Oh nevermind, I have a better one.” He grinned prettily at the camera. “As a kid, my favorite thing in the world was PB&J sandwiches. Like, I could’ve lived off those things and never gotten sick of them. But I met Kyungsoo when I was sixteen, and very quickly found out he was allergic to peanuts.”

Kyungsoo blinked, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Baekhyun.

“And like, people are allergic to things all the time and it’s whatever,” Baekhyun rambled. “But see, I found out Soo was allergic by witnessing him suffer from an allergic reaction. Like, super severe reaction. Someone in one of our classes made brownies for their birthday, I think, and they were considerate enough to make two batches; one with peanuts and one without…

“But in the end, they’d used the same spoons and mixer for both, and there was just enough peanut bits in the regular brownies to send Kyungsoo to the hospital.” Baekhyun quickly glanced at Kyungsoo with a small frown, like the memory pained him or something. “I barely knew him but I ended up riding in the ambulance with him because I was freaked out, y’know? I wanted to make sure my cute lab partner survived the brownie crisis of 2009.” He winked at Kyungsoo, who was still staring blankly.

_ “Anyway,” _ Baekhyun continued. “The whole thing just...well, freaked me out. And staying with Soo in the hospital made us fast friends, and he was...someone I knew I wanted to have around always. And when I realized that, I knew that as long as he  _ was  _ around, I wouldn’t go near peanuts or peanut butter or anything like that, just to keep him safe.”

Kyungsoo was  _ dumbfounded.  _ Baekhyun had  _ never _ told him this, and he hadn’t even realized, after all this time of them being best friends, that Baekhyun had given up something for him, his favorite snack even.

He was quiet for too long, because Baekhyun really looked at him now, subtly tilting his head in question. He was questioning if Kyungsoo was alright, Kyungsoo knew, and instead of recovering, instead of responding with  _ words _ …

Kyungsoo kissed him.

He felt possessed, fingers sliding into Baekhyun’s hair as Baekhyun  _ melted _ under him and their lips slotted together. They moved right past chaste in mere seconds, Baekhyun clutching at Kyungsoo’s arm, his waist, and gasping against Kyungsoo’s mouth, allowing him to trace his tongue along Baekhyun’s lip, to ramp up the intensity.

Baekhyun gasped again, pulling back after another moment with his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. He stuttered over words that wouldn’t come out until he finally  _ squeaked,  _ “T-Technical difficulties. Sorry...inconvenience. Reschedule. Bye!”

Something clicked shut next to them, something beeped, and Kyungsoo realized with horror that Baekhyun had thought to shut the laptop and disconnect their camera  _ that had been streaming them live. _ “Oh fuck,” Kyungsoo rushed out, but Baekhyun was shaking his head, pushing Kyungsoo back into his chair. 

He climbed on Kyungsoo’s lap. “Forget it,” he breathed. Then he said, “It’s about fucking time,” right into Kyungsoo’s lips before kissing him again.

It was a long time before they came up for air again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	2. baekxing catboy!baek (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing was there for Baekhyun during his heat, moral support, really, and now Yixing has his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so haha this is actually from one of my very first exo wips in 2016. i thought i was being spicy trying to write my first hybrid au but most of it is kinda :/// this and a mini smut scene were the only salvageable bits (i'll post the mini smut scene at another time lol)
> 
> but yeah catboy baekhyun is mute? which like, in retrospect, feels like the equivalent of the wolverine movie writers making deadpool mute, but [GASP] he's a selective mute because trauma. so in the second scene that will get posted eventually, he talks, but in this he doesn't
> 
> anyway. gestures vaguely at this
> 
> (735 words)

Yixing’s lifts his head to find Baekhyun breathless and watching him, seemingly bewildered and pleased all wrapped into one. Yixing thinks he knows the feeling. Knuckles graze his cheek and their hands find each other again, entwine while Baekhyun comes down from his high. “Water?” Yixing asks again, but it’s shaky now, dripping with his restrained desire. Baekhyun nods this time, then so does Yixing. He tweaks an ear. “I’ll warm up something to eat, too, okay?” Another nod, a quirk of a lip. It’s almost a smile. Yixing will take it.

He slips from the room once Baekhyun reluctantly lets go of his hand, and stumbles to the kitchen. He kind of can’t believe how turned on he is, though he does suppose he’s always been a voyeur. His dick is straining against his jeans but he warms a giant plate of pizza in the microwave and fills the biggest glass he has with filtered water and fetches clean clothes while he’s at it. Baekhyun is first priority. 

Only once he returns with all of those things in his arms, Baekhyun is sound asleep.

One of the towels Yixing had provided is crumpled up next to him, so Yixing can assume Baekhyun at least cleaned himself up some. Setting the plate and clothes down on the bed, the water on the nightstand, Yixing can’t help the fond smile that stretches his lips. Before he can overthink it, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun snuggles further into the pillow with a tiny smile. Yixing’s heart leaps and he suddenly thinks now is as good a time as any to shower.

He lets the hot water relax his muscles before his hand finds his still hard cock and strokes himself to completion, the sound of Baekhyun’s moans echoing in his mind.

Then, he creeps back into Baekhyun’s room and falls into his recliner, spent and already dozing off as he carefully raises the legs of the chair so he can sleep more comfortably.

-

He doesn’t quite expect to wake up to someone curled on his lap.

His eyes don’t open yet as he slowly gains consciousness, but it is unmistakably another person, Baekhyun, sitting on him. A head with damp hair rests against his neck, and his hand is being held hostage between two other ones as a tongue gently laps at his fingers.

It’s…oddly soothing. Like Yixing knows this is just Baekhyun taking care of him.

Baekhyun is also  _ purring. _

Yixing breathes deep and half-heartedly blinks his eyes open as he nuzzles his cheek against the catboy’s hair and ears. Baekhyun abruptly sits up, and Yixing thinks he’s going to bolt, but the expression on the boy’s face seems nothing but  _ happy.  _ He grabs the back of Yixing’s head and for a split second, Yixing thinks Baekhyun might kiss him, but instead he nuzzles into Yixing’s cheek with his nose, rubs their cheeks together, then dips down and does the same to his neck and shoulder. Yixing giggles drunkenly in his sleepiness and wraps Baekhyun up in his arms. “Feeling better?” He showered at least, while Yixing slept.

Baekhyun nods into his neck and his purring gets  _ louder.  _ Yixing can feel it rumbling against his chest.

“I’m so glad,” Yixing whispers, reaching up to stroke his ears.

A sort of hum joins the purring and Baekhyun pulls Yixing’s head down and gives his nose a slow lick. Yixing scrunches it up and laughs and kisses his forehead. Baekhyun smiles. 

He smiles.

It’s not so much with his mouth, but his eyes form cute little crescent moon shapes that twinkle happily up at him, and it very nearly takes Yixing’s breath away. He kisses the apple of each cheek and flashes his own smile and Baekhyun tilts his head cutely, a little dazed.

Then he pushes Yixing’s head back into the chair cushion and makes a show of closing Yixing’s eyes for him. “You want me to go back to sleep?” Yixing peeks an eye open. Baekhyun nods contently, resuming his position from before, head in the crook of Yixing’s neck, and he even grabs Yixing’s hand in both of his again, giving one finger a tentative lick. When Yixing doesn’t react but to rest his head against his, he happily picks back up where he left off as Yixing was waking up, and Yixing drifts back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	3. chenyeol coffeeshop (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is crushing on his regular at the coffeeshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the same twitter meme as the baeksoo youtuber bit~
> 
> 270 words

“That drink is literally poison.”

Jongdae only laughed before taking a sip of his Americano, making Chanyeol gag for theatrical effect. Or whatever. “You say that every time I come in here,” Jongdae said.

Chanyeol gestured wildly for no real reason at all, almost knocking over the stack of cups in front of him.  _ Smooth, Park. _ “‘Cause one day I’m really hoping you’ll believe me and get something that doesn’t taste like death.”

Jongdae laughed again. “Why would I get something else when the face you make while you fix my coffee is so cute?”

This time, Chanyeol  _ did _ knock over the stack of cups, spluttering.  _ “What?” _ he shrieked. “I mean! Ha ha, yeahhh, you too!” He dropped into a crouch behind the counter, both to hide and to  _ bang his head against it repeatedly. _

He blanched when Jongdae leaned over the counter to peer at him, the prettiest, curliest smile on his lips. “Come back here so I can ask you on a date, Chanyeol.”

_ “What?” _ Chanyeol repeated. He felt his eyes growing wider by the second.

Now, Jongdae was pouting.  _ Pouting! _ “Do you not wanna date me? I thought you giving me a free muffin every time I come in was your way of flirting.”

“What?  _ No!  _ I mean…” Chanyeol groaned. “Stop it!”

Just like that, Jongdae’s pretty grin was back. “You’re so dumb and cute. Pick me up at 7?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol squeaked.

It wasn’t until much, much later when it sank in that Chanyeol had a  _ date  _ with the dude he’d been crushing on for  _ months. _

Holy shit, working at this coffee shop was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	4. subaekchen vampires (T+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon arrives home to find Baekhyun has bitten and turned a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter drabble~
> 
> vampire boyfs
> 
> 1016 words

“You cannot possibly be this foolish.”

Baekhyun did well not to cower under the almost bewildered—but  _ very angry— _ glare of his sire, despite the anxiety he was already drowning in.

“Junmyeon, I can explain—“

Junmyeon’s nostrils flared. “Yes, please explain why I asked you to find someone to bring to bed with us for a night and he’s not only already there without my knowledge, but also sucked fucking dry!”

_ “He’s not dead!”  _ Baekhyun rushed to say, whimpering when Junmyeon’s eyes flashed red in warning. Baekhyun scrambled back onto the bed to gather Jongdae in his arms, protective and clingy, all at once. “He’s my soulmate.”

That forced the anger out of Junmyeon immediately, his perfectly-sculpted face softening around the edges. His voice was much softer, too, as he asked, “You’ve found your Kindred?”

Kindred, short for  _ Kindred Spirit.  _ In this world, one’s Kindred was their other half, their balance, their livelihood. Meeting them was rare, and set an unbreakable bond between the Spirits that could only be tarnished by death. The bonds made the sick better, the wrongs right, and the supernatural stronger.

Baekhyun preferred the term  _ soulmate. _

He nodded, listening to the weak flutter of Jongdae’s heart. They’d met in the middle of a crowd at a dark and dusty bar, both interested in the unknown band playing on stage. Their hands had brushed as they swayed to the beat, and a surge passed through them; Baekhyun felt like he had been struck by  _ lightning. _

Junmyeon gently sat on the edge of the bed, as if any sudden movements would make Baekhyun  _ feral _ or something, and really, he was a  _ vampire, _ not a mutt. But Junmyeon was eyeing Jongdae’s neck warily, where Baekhyun knew there were two perfect, beautiful puncture marks. “How did you end up at this point?”

“He wanted to know what it felt like,” Baekhyun said, nosing along Jongdae’s ear, until he reached the wounds on his neck. “There aren’t secrets between Kindreds, Jun. It’s...freeing. He didn’t judge me. He didn’t run. He was...intrigued.”

“So you merely indulged him?” Junmyeon reached out, to brush his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. He probably thought Baekhyun needed comfort. He was sort of right. 

Baekhyun nodded. His eyelids fluttered as he kissed each puncture wound. “We were kissing, you see, and  _ Gods,  _ was it intoxicating. He asked me to bite him over and over until I finally gave in. Just a taste, I figured, wouldn’t hurt.” Baekhyun swallowed, and Junmyeon’s soothing fingers persisted. “I suppose there isn’t much record of Kindred vampires and humans, right? Because I had no idea—“ He shuddered, a tremor crashing through his entire body as it remembered the utter ecstasy it had experienced. “It wasn’t just the taste, his blood. It was my venom, too. All of it. It felt...so good, Junmyeon. Better than anything I’ve ever experienced in my life. And it was the same for him. He could feel it as strongly as I could.”

Junmyeon hummed, lips twisted in thought. “He could feel  _ your _ feelings?”

“No.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s neck again, listening to his heartbeat fade further. “There were no boundaries, no walls, no skin, no skeleton. It was like we were one entity. I just knew he was experiencing intense pleasure, and he knew I was as well. All we could do was chase the feeling further, claw at each other for purchase.”

Junmyeon traced the scratches on Baekhyun’s arms and chest now. They were almost fully healed, but certainly Junmyeon knew how deep they must have been, how deep the passion must have been, for the healing to take this long. Junmyeon’s eyes snapped to Jongdae’s chest as his heart finally stopped, and immediately restarted, to beat a different rhythm now, a much slower one. “You turned him.”

“He wanted me to. It’s our destiny. As Kindred—“

“You should have talked to me about this first. We cannot afford to add another person to our clan right now—“

“Ignoring our fate wasn’t an option, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon frowned. “Does he even know what vampirism entails?”

“I’m not irresponsible!” Baekhyun cried. “I explained everything, and he still wanted it.”

Junmyeon sighed, just as Jongdae groaned. Baekhyun felt his face immediately light up with a grin, and he combed his fingers through Jongdae’s hair soothingly. “Hey there,” he muttered into Jongdae’s neck. Against his lips, the puncture wounds healed, leaving only the faintest scar in their wake. One’s turning bite never truly left them.

Jongdae groaned again. “Mornin’ Baek. I feel like death.” He paused. “Oh wait.”

They giggled together while Junmyeon watched on with badly feigned distaste. He was a sucker for dumb jokes, and the cheesiness that came with soulmate bonds. They would be a perfect trio.

Baekhyun kissed his way up Jongdae’s jaw, muttering a lazy,  _ “Mornin’,” _ in between, even though it was the middle of the night. “C’mon. If we don’t complete the rite soon, you’ll be in immense pain.”

Jongdae turned his head to frown at him, and Baekhyun used the opportunity to kiss his lips. Jongdae hummed, and Baekhyun could  _ feel _ how pleased he was with such a simple gesture.

Quickly, Baekhyun raised his own wrist to his lips, nipping it harshly with one of his fangs. “You must be Junmyeon,” Jongdae was saying. “It’s nice to meet you, y’know. Baekhyun wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you before. He really loves you.”

Baekhyun paused, carefully watching the way Junmyeon blinked in surprise. “That doesn’t bother you?” Junmyeon asked. “That he loves me?”

“Nah.” Jongdae waved a hand dismissively. “Monogamy is overrated and a social construct. I got plenty of room in my heart for two.”

Baekhyun laughed while Junmyeon spluttered rather gracelessly. “Alright, don’t make his undead brain implode. Drink up, Dae.” Baekhyun held his bleeding wrist up in front of Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae held it in both of his hands.  _ “Disgusting,” _ he declared. “I love it!”

Jongdae drank, Baekhyun moaned, and Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly debating for the millionth time in the last fifty years or so whether turning Baekhyun was really worth it.

(It was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated~
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	5. baekxing catboy!baek (2) (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing starts to help Baekhyun through his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other scene of the cursed catboy au,,,,,,,yeah
> 
> the explicit bit is a blowjob lol
> 
> 936 words

Yixing giggles a little and noses down against Baekhyun’s neck for just a moment. “You deserve everything good, Baekhyun. Everything.”

“Ah-” Baekhyun shudders and pulls away some. “You’re being so cute right now yet somehow it just makes me want to-”

“Right.” Yixing purses his lips, unable to hide his amusement. He eases the catboy from his lap. “Sorry. Will save the cute for later.”

“You better,” Baekhyun teases, crooked smile beautiful as ever. 

Huh. They’re flirting. But a kiss smacks against his cheek before he can think harder on it and he just smiles. “I’ll get the water now.”

Yixing returns from fetching water bottles and willing his boner away to find Baekhyun shirtless and snuggled around a pillow, breathing deeply but content enough. Yixing smiles. “Okay?”

“Mmm. Working on it. Hold me?”

A soft smile makes its way onto Yixing’s face. “Gladly.”

The water is set on the nightstand, and Yixing slithers his arms around Baekhyun, one under his head, one over his waist, and Baekhyun latches on the best he can, holding both of Yixing’s hands and tangling their legs. He exhales softly, a purr coming forth again. “So cozy. Wish you could hold me like this all the time.”

His skin is hotter than it was ten minutes ago, but the subtle tremble of arousal seems to have left him for now. Yixing buries his nose between Baekhyun’s neck and the pillow. “Who says I can’t?”

“Would you?”

“Won’t ever let you go.”

-

The heat seeping into Yixing’s skin wakes him up a few hours later. 

Baekhyun is still asleep, but they’re both sticky with sweat everywhere their bare skin is touching and Baekhyun is whining under his breath, trembling.

“Baek,” Yixing slurs, heavy with sleep deprivation, gently squeezing his arm. Baekhyun twitches from his hold, his whines morphing into groans. “Baekhyunnie, wake up.” Whimpers, and the catboy cowers away from his touch. “Baekhyun, hey, it’s just me. It’s Yixing. Wake up.”

Yixing props himself on his elbow and swipes a thumb across Baekhyun’s damp cheek as the catboy blinks his eyes open. He pushes into Yixing’s touch, parted lips wrapping around Yixing’s thumb. 

He drags his teeth along it as Yixing pulls it from his mouth, shuddering. “Need you,” Baekhyun whines under his breath. His hands reach up and shakily cup the back of Yixing’s neck, tugging until they’re mouth to mouth. “Need you.”

This kiss is nothing like the innocent, mindless peck Baekhyun gave him before. This one is full of purpose, arousal, desperation. Baekhyun whines when Yixing’s tongue presses between his lips, sucks on it as he curls a leg around Yixing’s thigh and grinds up against his hip.

“Yixing,” he whimpers.  _ ”Yixing.” _

_ Fuck,  _ Yixing should have prepped himself beforehand. He wasn't even thinking, but Baekhyun will never last long enough for that, not this round at least. 

Yixing inhales deeply, smoothing a hand down Baekhyun’s chest and tweaking a nipple. “Do you trust me?”

A gasp gets stuck in Baekhyun’s throat as he presses into Yixing’s hand, but he nods affirmatively, hard enough to shake some sweat from his brow, so Yixing wastes no time after hastily kissing Baekhyun’s lips again and easing the grip from his neck.

He sinks down and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Baekhyun’s shorts and boxers, edging them down the catboy’s thighs, tugging when they get caught on his sweaty skin. He tosses the clothes somewhere, anywhere, then pushes forward, spreading Baekhyun’s legs and pulling the head of Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth.

Baekhyun cries out, an almost feline yelp as his back arches from the bed and he claws at the sheets. He’s so worked up and it’s getting  _ Yixing _ worked up. Heat prickles across his skin and he hums, taking Baekhyun further in, only to slowly drag his tongue as he pulls back up. Rinse. Repeat.

Baekhyun writhes until Yixing guides the catboy’s hands into his hair and holds his hips down firmly. He moans when Baekhyun tugs on his hair, scratches at his scalp, when Baekhyun moans his name so, so prettily into the dead of night.

It’s not long, really–Yixing only has to take one solid break for breath–before Baekhyun is tugging and shoving at Yixing’s head, trying to get him to move. “I’m- I’m-” But Yixing hums his encouragement and grabs one of Baekhyun’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers as Baekhyun chokes out a broken moan and comes down Yixing’s throat.

The towels beneath the catboy are wet with self-lubricant, his ass glistening with it, and Yixing’s cock twitches. Sitting up, he licks come from the corner of his mouth and strokes Baekhyun’s thigh while Baekhyun casts wide eyes on him, chest heaving. “Oh my god,” is all he says, and then bolts upright, not willing to bask in the afterglow apparently, and crashes their lips together, licking into Yixing’s mouth as he whimpers.

They crash to the bed by Baekhyun’s desperate lead, a complete mess of limbs and confusion but Baekhyun refuses to stop kissing and his cock is already hard again, making him aimlessly rut at anything he can reach. Yixing’s own cock is <em>throbbing.</em>

“Baekhyun- Baekhyun, I need- to prep myself-”

“What-”

“I need to finger myself Baek- so you can fuck me-”

Baekhyun moans, shaking his head. “Too hot, too hot.” 

Yixing isn’t sure if he’s talking about Yixing or the heat itself, but he quickly works on untangling their legs so he can shove his own shorts and boxers off, kicking them somewhere toward the end of the bed.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).
> 
> comments are always appreciated~


	6. chansoo secret agents (T+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol does something unexpected. Kyungsoo overreacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter drabble~
> 
> 184 words

_ “Honestly,  _ Park. Could you be any-fucking-more obvious that we’re undercover?”

Chanyeol made an indignant noise behind his hand, which was covering his bleeding, busted lip. “How is  _ kissing you  _ blowing our cover, you freak?”

_ “Freak—?” _

“You head-butted me!  _ After _ you kissed me back!”

Kyungsoo yanked Chanyeol’s hand from his mouth, replacing it with a cloth to soak up the blood. “We’re supposed to blend into the background to gain intel on the group of interest, not star in our own porno—“

“Are you freaking serious? Soo, how is a kiss—“

“I didn’t ask you to kiss me!”

_ “One of them recognized you.” _

That stopped Kyungsoo. His hand holding the cloth dropped between them. “What?”

Chanyeol sighed, cautiously reaching a hand up to trace his finger along the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. “I think Kim saw your earpiece. He’s the most familiar with you, so I grabbed your head to cover your ear, and kissed you before he could get a better look.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh.” _ Chanyeol sighed, licking the cut on his lip and then,  _ “Oomph—“ _

Kyungsoo was straddling his lap and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	7. baekxing diner au (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing keeps dreaming of this diner, and then one day, he actually finds it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW
> 
> this is actually from my very first exo wip (besides maaaaybe my ch*nbaek that i deleted but like did the egg or chicken come first we don't know) and it still makes me sad that it never ended up finished, but now i can share snippets!!!!
> 
> so the basic premise was:  
> yixing keeps dreaming about this beautiful girl who works in a diner. when he moves to seoul for work, he stumbles across the exact diner from his dreams. he starts going there, scoping it out, trying to find this woman...but instead he finds baekhyun.
> 
> i'm still quite fond of the idea as a whole and maybe one day i'll actually come back to it, but for now, i'll use this fic dump to post snippets~ here's the first!
> 
> 204 words

Yixing sighs, pouting into his whiskey glass. “He’s so young.”

Minseok humors him. “How old is he?”

“I don't know.”

“Yixing,” Minseok laughs. “Then how do you know he’s  _ so young?” _

Yixing feels his eyes widen in horror and he shakes his head. “Oh no, ’m gonna get arrested.”

Minseok snorted. “I highly doubt that. What’s this kid’s name anyway?”

“Uh, I keep forgetting it. B-Baek—uh…”

“Baekhyun?!” Minseok splutters.

“Aah! Yes that’s it! How did you know that?”

“Just...a guess.” Minseok sinks in his seat. Why does he look like he’s hiding? “He’s a fully-functioning adult though. You can seduce him all you want.”

“Seduce?! Ahh, Minseok hyung, no one said anything about seduction.”

Minseok just nods conspiratorially. “Oh, of course.”

“He’s  _ infuriating,  _ though.”

“You said that already.”

“And-and really loud.”

“That too.”

“So loud.”

“Uh huh.”

Yixing squints. “But he’s- ah he’s kind of cute.” Minseok does a poor job of hiding his grin behind his glass, but Yixing is too drunk to question it, so he continues on instead, sighing. “His hair looks very soft.”

“Soft hair is nice.”

“Mmm, yes. Very soft. Pretty teeth. Always smiling. Always talking.” Yixing slumps over the table, his pout back. “So nice to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	8. baekxing diner au (2) (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing begins, slowly, to appreciate Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a longer one folks!!
> 
> 1607 words

He’s shaken awake, the diner girl’s beautiful face fading from his mind’s eye before he blearily blinks up to see his obnoxious waiter—no, Baekhyun—peering curiously, cautiously down at him. 

“What time’s it?” Yixing asks groggily.

Baekhyun tilts his head like a puppy. “What…?”

Yixing blinks, several times before realizing he had spoken in Mandarin. “Ah, sorry,” he apologizes in Korean. “What time is it?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun laughs a little. His smile is always so bright. “8:00PM.”

The sound that leaves Yixing is some weird mix of a groan and exclamation of surprise. “Sorry, sorry. You’re closed. I shouldn't have fallen asleep.”

“What? Don't worry about it! Really. We like you around here, you know.”

Yixing just flashes him a small smile and closes his laptop, beginning to gather his things. Baekhyun doesn’t leave, however. Yixing bites back a snarky comment about him having work to do. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve his sour attitude.

Yixing sighs once everything is in his backpack, falling into a daze as he stares at it. He just wants this day to be over.

“Um,” Baekhyun clears his throat. “If I’m overstepping, seriously just like, push me away, but I have to ask…are you okay?” Baekhyun sort of wrings his hands which Yixing unintentionally focuses on, which then makes Baekhyun stop. Yixing’s gaze shifts to his face and Baekhyun babbles on. “You just...don't seem okay today and I know you prefer Kyungsoo’s company but I just thought you should know that if you ever need to talk or-or something, I’m willing to listen.”

Yixing blinks, taking a moment to process everything that had just been rambled to him, surprised by the genuineness in Baekhyun’s tone. “It’s…” he starts, not sure  _ why _ he’s starting. “It’s the anniversary of my father’s death,” he says, and furrows his brows. He doesn't know why he would tell  _ Baekhyun _ this, and Baekhyun’s face falls as he obviously struggles with what to say. “Two years ago,” Yixing adds quietly, staring at his backpack again. He’s so tired.

And then Baekhyun is sliding into the seat across from him, looking too concerned for his own good. “I’m sorry. I know that saying that doesn't actually do anything, but still. I am. I lost my mother when I was sixteen, so I know how hard it can be.”

Blinking rapidly, Yixing tries to keep his face hidden. He doesn't want to break down crying in the middle of this empty diner that has haunted his dreams for months, in front of this guy who is too boisterous for Yixing’s liking. “Thank you,” he murmurs thickly, then clears his throat. “Thank you. I’m sorry about your mother.”

Baekhyun says  _ “it’s okay” _ in a voice so quiet it makes Yixing look up at him. He’s never heard him speak so  _ softly _ . He thinks he would laugh if they were talking about literally  _ anything _ but their dead parents.

They stare at each other for a moment, and there’s something raw about it, like they’re both torn open for the other to see.

It’s overwhelming.

“Would you like some coffee?” Baekhyun asks suddenly. “I could make us some.”

Yixing smiles wryly. “Shouldn't you be shutting down the diner?” It’s what he wanted to say before, but this time there was no venom in it.

With an almost sly grin, Baekhyun responds, “Technically I can shut down the diner whenever I want as long as the doors are locked. But it’s up to you, Yixing hyung! No obligations. Just an offer.”

He does feel a little obligated, but he would be remiss to think he wants to be alone right now, so reluctantly, he nods. “Coffee would be very appreciated, thank you.”

That lights Baekhyun’s face up instantly and he slides out of the booth with renewed enthusiasm. “Coffee coming right up!”

He doesn't ask Yixing how he wants it, but Yixing figures that Baekhyun has his coffee order memorized by now. Considering that Baekhyun has been his waiter more times than Yixing cares to count, he really shouldn't be surprised.

Baekhyun tweaks his coffee a little, though, adding a splash of cinnamon that completely transforms the taste for Yixing and it’s  _ wonderful _ . Baekhyun beams as Yixing praises him.

They fall into easy chatter, much to Yixing’s surprise. Sehun joins them for a few minutes when he finishes cleaning the kitchen, waiting for his ride to arrive. Baekhyun lets Sehun out when headlights shine into the diner. 

“Were you working on stuff for your teaching? Before?” he asks as he moves back toward Yixing’s booth.

“Mm.” Yixing nods. “Yes. I filmed each of my students doing our first dance so that I could really spend time giving them proper critiques. I have to finish tonight.” He sighs. He’s so, so, so tired. “I might be fighting sleep all night.”

Baekhyun frowns a little. “Do you want to finish here? I can help keep you awake.”

“No, no, no.” Yixing waves his hands. “I couldn't impose that way.”

“I really don't mind.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I don't have any plans, and it’s not like I would be sleeping any time soon anyway.” He leans against the booth seat across from yixing, watching him closely.

“Why wouldn't you be sleeping soon?”

Another shrug. “Insomnia.”

“Ah.” Yixing nods in understanding. “Yah, Baekhyun, I still feel I would be imposing.”

The look that flits across Baekhyun’s face makes Yixing realize it’s the first time he’s ever said Baekhyun’s name out loud. But then Baekhyun is shaking his head. “I wouldn't have offered if I minded, you know.”

Yixing has every reason to say no. He doesn't even really  _ like _ Baekhyun. But the guy has been exceptionally nice tonight and there’s that voice in the back of his head reminding him that he doesn't want to be alone. Not today. With obvious hesitation, he agrees. “Okay. Thank you.” He bows his head a little and Baekhyun’s eyes squint happily in a sort of adorable way, automatically coaxing a tiny smile from Yixing as well.

“It’s no problem. I’m just going to start cleaning up, okay?” Baekhyun peeks into Yixing’s coffee cup, which is empty, then grabs it and his own and heads for the counter as Yixing nods and starts unloading his backpack again.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun silently sets another cup of coffee in front of Yixing, who immediately picks it up and sips. Baekhyun’s already back at the counter when Yixing calls after him with a, “Thank you!” while still staring at his laptop screen.

Baekhyun just laughs.

When Baekhyun finishes cleaning up, he sits back down across from Yixing and pulls out his phone, twisting sideways and stretching his legs across the seat. 

It’s silent save for the soft sound of the music from Yixing’s laptop for a while, until Yixing eventually exclaims, “Ahh he’s so good!” It’s a student Yixing is always in awe of, someone who really doesn't even need much instruction.

“Can I see?” Baekhyun asks, obviously intrigued by Yixing’s outburst.

“Yes!” yixing answers, still excited.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a little and he chuckles, sliding out of his position and into the seat next to Yixing, and the latter starts the video over and turns the laptop a little so it’s easier to see.

“His name is jongin,” Yixing supplies and almost simultaneously, Baekhyun exclaims, “Yah, that’s Sehun’s best friend!”

“What? The one who just picked him up?” 

Baekhyun nods excitedly, immersed in the video now. His mouth is hanging open by the time it finishes. “He’s amazing! Wow.” He turns his head to regard Yixing. “You dance like that?”

Yixing doesn't know why he blushes, or blubbers. Another thing to blame on his day. “Uh, I mean. I taught him  _ this _ dance...”

“Wow…” Baekhyun whispers, and it seems he didn't mean to say it aloud, but he recovers quickly. He motions to Yixing’s notebook. “You didn't write anything down.”

Yixing makes a sound of disbelief and shakes his head. “I never know how to critique him! His technique is always flawless. What am i supposed to say?  _ Maybe be a little less perfect so I have more to say next time _ ? That’s unethical right?”

“You’re so flustered right now,” Baekhyun laughs. “It’s cute.” Then he clears his throat and appears sheepish. “Sorry.” His following laugh is easy and soothes Yixing out of the way he had unintentionally frozen at the compliment.

“Ah, don't worry. Thank you for the compliment,” he manages.

He nods. “Anyway, yeah you probably shouldn't tell him to do worse next time.” Baekhyun has a nice laugh. Yixing is  _ exhausted _ . “I mean it was definitely flawless from an outsider’s point of view, but he does seem very serious. Too serious? Unless that’s what you want them to look like then forget I inserted a suggestion you didn't ask for!”

Yixing actually laughs. “No, you’re right. That’s usually my comment with him. _Loosen_ _up, Jongin. Try smiling a little_. Ahh…” Glumly, he grabs the notebook and Baekhyun leans a little closer to see as he writes, _Loosen up, Jongin!!!!!_

“So many exclamation points. I love it.”

Yixing nudges Baekhyun with his elbow. “Hush.” But he’s grinning and starting the next video and completely misses the surprise on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun ends up watching the rest of the videos with him, inserting more “outsider” views here and there, which Yixing ends up incorporating into his comments, and tells Baekhyun how much it helps his own critiques.

It’s past midnight by the time Baekhyun is shutting off the lights and meeting Yixing at the door so they can go home.

Yixing, to his own surprise, falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


	9. baekxingsoo s*gard*ddy >.< (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo and yixing share dinner while baekhyun feasts on something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this fic dump was a thing and that i still had more things to add to it ksjdfnks so i figured while i'm working on commissions, i'd drop something that i've never shown anyone hehe
> 
> this is the only thing written in a doc on google that is simply titled, "no." :')
> 
> i also have a summary in the doc but i think you'll catch the drift mostly in the words below so lollll have fun
> 
> approx 500 words

“Where’s...Baekhyun?” Yixing’s muffled voice moves closer, and Baekhyun makes himself smaller as not one, but two pairs of feet join him under the table this time. He bites his lip to stifle his giggle as Kyungsoo hums and his legs fall open, an invitation if Baekhyun’s ever seen one. He carefully scoots until he’s curled up between Kyungsoo’s legs, nuzzling his cheek against the stiff fabric of Kyungsoo’s trousers as his fingers sink into Baekhyun’s hair, reverent, soothing, as he all but massages his scalp. It relaxes Baekhyun immensely, especially when he closes his eyes and forgets for a moment that he’s under a table in the private room of a fancy restaurant.

“He’s having a different meal tonight,” Kyungsoo answers, and Baekhyun’s entire body heats up at the implication, and he’s not too proud to admit the way his mouth waters when Kyungsoo slowly unzips his pants.

Yixing, smart as he is, apparently catches on right away, because light floods the darkness Baekhyun’s been entrapped in, and when he peeks over his shoulder, Yixing’s wide eyes are staring right at him. Baekhyun wiggles his fingers in a small wave, smiling brightly.

The tablecloth falls to the ground, and Yixing asks, “He’s supposed to...the whole time?”

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo’s thumb pops the button of his pants open, and Baekhyun really does salivate when he realizes Kyungsoo isn’t wearing underwear, and his cock falls free from its confines. “We’ve spoken extensively about it. Don’t worry. I’m paying him quadruple for this.”

Yixing audibly sputters. “Why?”

“I guess it’s a bucket list item. Wine?”

“Uh...um. Sure. Moscato, if they have—of course they have it. Um.”

“Relax,” Kyungsoo gently says, only to immediately stiffen up when Baekhyun just as gently eases his cock into his mouth.

Yixing coughs, and Baekhyun fondly imagines he’s pulling at his shirt collar. He must look so handsome. “Sorry. It’s just—the idea of my boyfriend spending dinnertime sucking you off is—“

Kyungsoo’s finger traces Baekhyun’s ear as he shifts in his chair, the adjustment pushing his cock further into Baekhyun’s mouth. “Exhilarating? He told me you’re an exhibitionist like myself—“ Kyungsoo’s voice breaks off when Baekhyun drags a heavy tongue up his length. “And I’m willing to share, you know.”

“Sh-Share?”

“Oh, yes.” Kyungsoo hums, and sound floods the room, footsteps approach the table. “How good is your poker face, Yixing? A Merlot and Moscato, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Um.” Yixing clears his throat. Baekhyun is starting to struggle to pay attention, intoxicated by Kyungsoo’s cock on his tongue, too hot, trapped beneath the table with their body heat. “My poker face is a little rusty,” Yixing says. The room quiets again. Baekhyun pops open the first few buttons on his dress shirt as Kyungsoo’s squeezes his hair and earns a muffled squeak. He’s pulled further onto Kyungsoo’s cock, the head just barely pressing against the back of his throat. Kyungsoo hums again, legs relaxing a little more. 

“Well, Yixing, we can certainly fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville) and [cc](http://curiouscat.qu/baekville).


End file.
